


Everything

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester Cuddling, Fluff and Angst, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Stripping, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean helps Sam with the effects of a curse, but was it really Sam that needed helping?





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> _This was written for @wincestwritingchallenge round 21. The theme was curses, my prompt buddy was @loracine, and our prompt was_ cursed to lose everything

Dean couldn't believe this was happening again. Well, not exactly the same as before, but it was still just as irksome. It seemed like every time he turned around, Sammy had lost something else. 

“I hate witches,” Dean muttered for the thousandth time that day.

“I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to.”

“I know ya didn't Sammy. I'll just have to go to the office and get another key card...again.” He turned to head toward the front door of the motel but stopped and added, “just...don't move.” 

Dean's heart sank a little when Sammy hung his head and leaned back against Baby. Part of him was glad it had been Sam that got hit with that curse, but the other part hated seeing his brother this way, so helpless. It was almost like when Sammy had lost that rabbit's foot and been cursed with bad luck. 

At least with this one, it was less likely to kill him; he just lost anything and everything that wasn't attached to him. Rowena had assured them that this wasn't a very strong spell and should wear off within a day or so, so they had headed straight back to the motel to wait it out. 

Dean ignored the look the kid behind the desk shot him after having to make another key card and made his way back to his forlorn looking brother and their room. They had been staying there for the better part of the week, but you could hardly tell that two people had been staying there since most of Sammy's stuff seemed to have disappeared. 

Sam made to kick his shoes off at the foot of the bed but Dean stopped him, “Wait, I have an idea.”

He knelt down in front of his brother and unzipped his left boot, slid it off his foot, followed by the right one and set the pair against the wall. He then removed his socks, stuffing them in the tops of the boots.

“I figure, I'm not cursed, so if I'm the one doing the removing, none of it will get lost.”

“That's brilliant Dean,” Sammy beamed at him then started to unbutton his flannel.

Dean swatted his hands away from the buttons, and put his hands flat against Sam's wide chest and slid them up to remove his jacket. Sam ducked his shoulders and removed his arms as Dean lifted the piece of clothing off of him. Next, Dean finished unbuttoning Sam’s flannel and made the same move to remove it the rest of the way, leaving Sam in just his light grey tee shirt and pants.

Sam leaned back and reached for the button on his jeans but stopped and looked at Dean like he was asking for permission. His eyes were searching, and Dean knew exactly what he was searching for; confirmation. He needed Dean to let him know that this was okay again.  
With everything they had going on with this mysterious Darkness and trying to find Metatron, they hadn't taken the time to reacquaint themselves with each other, now that Dean was free of the Mark. It had been too dangerous as the Mark crept deeper and deeper into Dean’s consciousness. Now that things seemed to be settling down again, aside from Sam's recent inability to keep track of anything, Dean couldn't find a reason that they shouldn't be together.

As always, Sam sensed Dean's decision and continued to undo his jeans. Dean was so mesmerized watching his brother’s nimble fingers do their work, he almost forgot that he was supposed to be the one to do the removing. Once Sam had lowered his zipper, he lifted his narrow hips off the bed so that Dean could pull his jeans down and off of his long legs. 

Dean took his time folding Sam's clothes and setting them on the dresser, so that they were sure to be found later. When he turned back around, Sam had scooted his way up the bed and was propped up on his elbow watching him.

“What?”

“Nothing, it's just been a while since we've gotten to be on our own like this. It's nice.” Sam's smile was so bright as he looked away that Dean thought for sure his heart would stop.

“It is nice.” Dean shed himself out of his own shoes, jeans, and shirts and climbed onto the bed behind his brother.  
Sammy rolled over so that they were facing each other and took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. Dean hadn't seen him look so relaxed in, well, months, if he's being honest with himself. Everything with the Mark had affected Sam more so, maybe even than Dean.

Dean took the opportunity to really look at Sam; there were still bags under his eyes, and he had a few more stress wrinkles than he remembered him having before. There were even a few grey hairs sneaking their way into his long locks. Dean grinned to himself. Despite everything, he had yet to find a single grey hair on his own head. 

“What are you smiling at?” Sam hadn't even opened his eyes, but he grinned and peaked out of one half opened lid at him.   
“Just my old man little brother.”

“Well, if I'm an old man, what does that make you? Ancient?” Sam opened his eyes then, to see Dean's reaction.

Dean smiled his biggest smile and replied, “Hey, I'm adorable!”

They both laughed at that and let their bodies move in closer together. Their legs naturally intertwined and their hands found each others, instinctively lacing their fingers together. Dean pressed his forehead against Sammy’s and breathed him in. 

He felt himself settle, the world stopped spinning so fast, his breathing came and went a little easier, and his heart synced with his brother's. This was how things were supposed to be, this was everything he needed.

Suddenly, there was a blinding light and Dean felt his back hit a wall. He shook his head and took in his surroundings; he was back in the witch’s house. His brain was having a hard time catching up with his body, he was trying to get up, trying to figure out how he’d got here, trying to find Sammy. 

Sammy. He had just been...or had he? Had he actually been here the whole time? Had that all been in his head? 

“Dean!?”

“Sammy!”

Dean turned toward the footsteps that were coming in from the next room and stopped himself from standing when it was Cas that rounded the corner.

“Cas? Where's Sam?” 

“I just got here, there's no one else here.”

“What do you mean ‘there's no one else here?’ Sammy was just here with me,” Dean hauled himself up off the floor and turned away from Cas, heading into the other adjacent room; Sam had to be here somewhere.

“Dean,” why did Cas sound so concerned? “Dean, there's no one else here.”

“No, that's not possible!” Dean turned on Cas, grabbing him by his lapels, “Sammy is here, we just gotta find him.”

Cas looked him in the eye, why did he look sad? “What's the last thing you remember?”

Dean rubbed his hand down his face trying to remember, “We came in, walked in on the witch doing some sort of mojo, she said something about losing things, then there was a flash, and then you were here.”

“Dean.” Cas awkwardly put his hand on his shoulder, meaning it to be a consoling gesture, but it felt more like him trying to keep him on the ground, “there is no one else here. Sam is _not here_.”

Dean thought back to what the witch had said about losing everything, then the flash of that moment in the hotel with Sammy. 

“Sammy is my everything,” Dean could feel the saline filling behind his eyelids as realization sunk in, he could barely breathe as he confirmed his worst nightmare, “I lost Sammy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
